This invention relates to core tools and, more particularly, to tools for lifting rolls or expanding deformed or collapsed annular cores.
Paper, metal foil, sheets and the like are often rolled in coils on hollow cores for storage and handling. Such rolls are heavy and can be difficult to handle; and mishandling may partially collapse the cores and deform the rolls of material. Before the rolled material can be used in its normal and intended manner, the roll and core, and end cap if any, must be restored to annular shape. Obviously, the restoration should be accomplished in a manner which does not damage the core or material rolled thereon, and which requires a minimum cost in manpower and machine down-time. Many devices have been proposed to accomplish such restoring, but all have been subject to some limitations or drawbacks. Principle shortcomings have been the inability continuously to apply force to a crushed core as it is expanded back into shape and shock-set, the rather limited expanding force that can be applied by tools of manageable size, and the inability to rapidly apply and then release force.